


Move over, I'm getting wet

by DGvagabond



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sharing an umbrella, however you'd like to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGvagabond/pseuds/DGvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leonard never imagined the most enlightening moment of his life would be the result of sharing an umbrella with a complete stranger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move over, I'm getting wet

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my application for my AP class last year, and I just discovered it existed tonight, so I thought I'd share it with you.

Leonard never imagined the most enlightening moment of his life would be the result of sharing an umbrella with a complete stranger. The mundane gesture just doesn’t coincide with an eye-opening realization in Leonard’s mind; but, hey, who’s gonna listen to a cranky southern doctor’s philosophies? Other than the perky blond guy currently cowering under the nylon fabric with him, that is.

Something he noticed in the short span of time they’ve been huddled together is how talkative the guy is. One moment, he’s rambling on about the rain and the next, he’s complaining about the corrupt government. Frankly, Leonard couldn’t care less. But, as the rain pounds harder down on them, he finds himself enjoying the stranger’s voice more than the incessant thundering of the rain.

They briefly introduce themselves before parting ways, the stranger - or rather, Jim Kirk - darting into a subway terminal and disappearing from Leonard’s sight. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but he kind of missed the kid’s voice already; the rain is just too loud without a voice muffling it. Absently, Leonard sticks his free hand in his pocket and pulls out a slip of paper. Oddly enough, he doesn’t recognize the hasty scrawl as he reads it. _‘It’s hard to hold a conversation when you can’t hear yourself. We should go for a drink.’_  A number and the words, _‘thanks for sharing your umbrella’_  are written at the bottom.

Leonard finds himself snickering as he continues down the street. He didn't expect sharing an umbrella would gain him a new friend.


End file.
